User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 8 - JS Mirai Crew vs Somali Pirates
(Note: I think I misnumbered/mislabelled one of my battles - the Julius Caesar vs Ramses II was #6 and Miyo vs Max was #7) Last time on Deadliest Warrior, Max Payne managed to stop Miyo Takano before she could wreak havoc on the US with her virus. Now, DW takes on the terror of the high seas as we look at two different maritime warriors battle it out. The JS Mirai Crew, the loyal and determined naval officers that commanded the DDG-182 Mirai into a time storm, through the Pacific Campaign of WWII and back... vs The Somali Pirates, Africa's deadly new breed of high-seas hijackers who make millions holding merchant ships hostage at every given moment... Who... is... DEADLIEST? =The Combatants and their Weapons= JS Mirai Crew The JS Mirai was a modified JMSDF Kongou-class guided missile destroyer that was sent back in time after it ventured into a mysterious storm, sending it back in time to the Battle of Midway. The Mirai and her crew rescued an IJN pilot shot down in the Battle, Lt. Kusaka, shortly afterwards. The crew were then forced to drift in the Pacific, trying to survive against attacks by both the U.S. Navy and the IJN at various points in time, and the attempts by Kusaka to use the ship to change history. Somali Pirates Somalia is famous for being one of the worst nations on Earth, a desert nation with constant famines and poverty. The Gulf of Aden is an important location for trading vessles as it allows trade between the Indian Ocean and Mediteranian Sea. The ships created overfishing, which made the fishermen of Somalia starve and attack these ships in revenge. From 1986 to today, Somalia has been under a constant civil war, starting with the Somali Revolution. The nation divided by rebel armies, these terrorists began commiting piracy in the Gulf of Aden to fund their war. The pirates still exist today and are growing in power, spreading their piracy as far as India. Because there is no single terrorist group in Somalia, the term 'Somali Pirate' can refer to any of the terrorist and rebel armies, although the most powerful is believed to be Al-Shabaab with an army size of about 15,000 men and have taken over the southern half of Somalia in 2011. The violence in Somalia has grown over the years, making Somalia one of the most unstable governments in the world to the point that criminals have better control over the people. Because piracy is such a luxurious criminal enterprise and the pirates orgonizations have survived international crackdowns, there is little chance that Somali Pirates will die out anytime soon. Although the Somali Civil War is still on, piracy decreased significantly as foreign navies better protecting their ships in the region. =Weapons Analysis= Close Combat M9 Bayonet The M9 Bayonet is a 7-inch blade that can be used detached or on the end of a rifle. The M9 has a clip point and can, in combination with the sheath, be used as a wire cutter. Grappling Hook The Grappling Hook is a is shaped like an anchor with three to five prongs, which is attached to a rope. BG1's Edge My edge in this category has to go to the M9 Bayonet. Despite its small length compared to the grappling hook, the bayonet is designed as a weapon plus it can be attached to the Howa rifle, unlike the hook. Short Range SIG Sauer P220 The SIG Sauer P220 is the standard issue sidearm of the JSDF. It fires from a 9-round magazine and an effective range of about 50 meters as well as a muzzle velocity of 760 m/s. Tokarev TT-33 The Tokarev TT-33 is a WWII-era Russian semi automatic 7.65mm handgun with an eight-round magazine. The Tokarev has a range of about 50 meters and a muzzle velocity of 420 m/s. BG1's Edge The edge here goes to the SIG Sauer P220 for having a bigger magazine and higher killing power. Long Range Howa Type 89 The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 920 m/s. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters. AKM The AKM is a modernized version of the legendary Russian AK47 assault rifle. The AKM is most commonly equipped with a 30-round magazine. The weapon fired 7.62mm rounds at at rate of fire of 600 round per minute and a velocity of 715 meters per second. BG1's Edge This is kind of close to call but ultimately, the edge here goes to the Howa Type 89 for its superior rate of fire and muzzle velocity. I say its too close to call because the AKM shares the same (albeit slightly improved IMO) ergonomic capabilities as the AK-47, and it fires bigger bullets. Special Weapons M249 SAW The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. PK Machine Gun The PKM is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-850 rounds per minute and a range of about 1500 meters. The weapon uses 100 or 200 round belt (200 for the purpose of this match). The gun has muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second. BG1's Edge The SAW fires deadlier rounds at a faster rate than the PKM, but the PKM has the greater range. If either one had a different weight, then that would make a difference, but it doesn't so I'm going to have to call it Even (albeit, with a slight lean towards the PKM). Explosives Panzerfaust 3 The Panzerfaust 3 is the standard JSDF rocket launcher. It has a maximum range of 920 meters and fires a 110mm warhead. The Panzerfaust 3 is equipped with a telescopic sight. RPG-7 The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters but a maximum of 920 meters. BG1's Edge This one easily goes to the Panzerfaust 3 for its larger explosive payload which doesn't add on as much weight to the handle. =X-Factor Analysis= Explanations *For training, the JS Mirai crew trumps the Somali pirates but not by much. The crew have been mainly trained to man a warship but they could have been trained too in preventing a ship falling into enemy hands. After having done some research, I can say that the Somali Pirates have been receiving training from both abroad and within the country but it isn't as formal as that of the JSDF - close but doesn't cut the mustard. *Combat experience in the case of the crew is arguably relative. To me, they initially started as a crew fresh out of the academy but as the series progressed they have gone on many naval adventures against two prominent navies of WWII - and thats fine but I highly doubt that the crew have ever faced pirates before. The pirates, on the other hand, have been engaging in combat ever since 2005 (or even further long ago as part of the Somali land militancy groups during the Civil War) and perhaps still continuing battle to this day. And while there have been times when their activites were suppressed by other naval groups, their activities and organization still go on. *Brutality was a bit of a tricky business but it does become apparent that the Mirai crew are of the same mental state as any ordinary person - they will only kill to protect themselves if necessary; the pirates on the other hand are merciless and intimidating in their line of attacking any sea vessel. *SPARTAN 119 hs already stated the case with the weapons and I agree to some extent. The crew have been issued with with weapons that are of high quality and reliability while the pirates are given weapons that are sold from the black market. Sometimes, though, the weapons can be reliable as is the case with the AKM and the PKM (yes the PKM has a chance to jam but at least its till reliable to a degree). =Battle= JS Mirai Crew: Somali Pirates: JS Mirai, Pacific Ocean, 1943 The JS Mirai encounters another of the mysterious storms like the one that sent it back to 1942. However, the storm is more turbulent and violent and it manages to throw everyone but Kadomatsu and 5 other crew members (Kikuchi, Oguri, Umezu, Satake and Mori) off the ship. Fortunately they all land back in front of the Academy safe and sound. National Defense Academy of Japan, Yokosuka, 2011 "Wow, that was one hell of a ride" an officer exclaims as he picks himself up. "Tell me about it!" another officer groaned as he walked towards the door to the Academy. After looking around, everyone notices that Kadomatsu and the top members of the Mirai are missing. "Anyone know where Kadomatsu is?" the officer at the door asks. Everyone mumbles exclaiming they don't know as they piled their way into the building. "Wherever they are, I hope they make it back" a petty officer said to himself before walking inside and shutting the door behind him. Off the coast of Somalia, Indian Ocean, 2011 "Does anyone know where the hell we are!" Kadomatsu exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist onto a blank GPS in the control room. "Now calm down, Kadomatsu, we are looking into the matter..." Kikuchi calmly stated to Kadomatsu as he patted him down onto the captain. Just then, Navigation Officer Oguri appeared at the front door, with a grave look on his face. "Ah, Oguri! Any news from below the deck?" Kikuchi asked. "Unfortunately its not good, all the sonar equipment's shot and the engines are dead. Trying to repair it could a couple of hours..." Oguri started speaking before being cut off by Umezu. "Commander! You need to see this!" Umezu handed his binoculars over to Kikuchi as they look outside the quarterdeck window. Out in the distance, brown land with one or two rusty tin huts can be seen but that is all. "Kikuchi, get Satake and Mori. I might need them with me on the Umidori. Maybe when we fly out to the area, we might get a better idea" "Satake's already out there sir inspecting the damage done to the Umidori following the storm" Umezu pointed out. "Well that's good. It's a miracle our little bird survived," Kadomatsu chuckled briefly "And Mori?" "He should be back from the radio room finishing repairs there..." Kikuchi further explained. "Good." Kadomatsu affirmed as he rose from his chair and put on his cap, "Tell him to meet me at the hangar in several minutes," he paused at the door to the deck "We need to get to the bottom of this mess." As soon as Kadomatsu and Kikuchi left the deck, Oguri stopped Umezu before the latter set his foot out into the open. "Pardon me for asking, but do you really know where we are?" he asked curiously "I can't say for sure..." Umezu scratched his head in confusion "But I think we may be off the coast of Africa. Whereabouts I don't know." he then patted Oguri on the head before walking out the door. From outside, he called out "C'mon Oguri, the Kadomatsu hasn't got all day!" Oguri shrugged, put on his cap and walked out to join the rest of the crew. 10 Minutes Later... A small tugboat with 6 Somali Pirates appears towards the stern of the ship, just almost underneath the aircraft hangar portion of the ship. With their weapons ready, the captain of the ship throws a ladder up to railing above him. With it locked perfectly into position, the pirates ascend their rope ladder as quietly as they can with their weapons at the ready (pistols in their holsters, the captain and 2 others holding AK-47s, one Pirate carrying a PKM, the boat driver with an RPG at the ready and the last pirate carrying a grappling hook). The crew up top, meanwhile, remain unaware of their presence as the 5 officers (Kadomatsu and Moru armed with Howas) make their way towards the Umidori. "So you need me because we might run into trouble once we touch down?" Mori questions with a speck of scepticism in his voice "Are you nuts!" "Look, Mori, we might as well inspect the place while we are still here, OK?" Kadomatsu tiringly answers him. "Satake..." Kadomatsu loudly called as Satake got off the chopper "How's our aircraft doing?" "Well, the Umidori should be ready to go but we are low on fuel so we have to make the trip count." Satake explained as best as he could to the Commander. "I guess we should. Now..." Kadomatsu said as he turned to face Kikuchi, Umezu and Oguri "You three need to stay here in case anything goes wrong. We don't know what danger may be out there..." Suddenly, Satake notices the Pirates approaching from behind the three officers. "Guys, I think we know what's out there now..." he stammered and pointed at the 2 figures approaching them from out of the shade. The boat captain, with his RPG aimed at the Umidori, then launches a rocket. "DUCK!" Satake yelled before jumping as far as he could from the Umidori before the plane explodes. Luckily, Kadomatsu and the other crewmen jumped out of the way before any of them got hurt. Before anyone can react, the tugboat driver bolted back for the ship while the PKM pirate sprayed his gun at the crew. Kadomatsu and Mori unsheathed their Howas and aimed them the pirate but unfortunately for Mori, he is gunned down before he can fire . Firing back at the PKM pirate, Kadomatsu yells "Everyone! Grab what weapons you can from the armoury downstairs. Move!" and immediately, the other commanders were bolting for the nearest door while Kadomatsu continued to fire his Howa, eventually taking a few steps forward and gunning down the PKM pirate . Before the other pirates can come out with their AK-47s, Kadomatsu bolted in the direction of his crew mates and kept on firing his Howa to provide some covering fire. When the 4 remaining pirates arrive on deck, the head pirate has 2 of his men head down the stairs to possibly intercept the crew on their way to the armoury, while the captain and one of his men (the one with the grappling hook) head towards the other side of the ship. Underneath, running but almost out of breath, Oguri, Umezu and Satake were almost there at the small armoury where there was a stash of weapons including more Howas, a Panzerfaust 3 and an M249 SAW. "What the hell were those people!" Oguri exclaimed through the engine deck. "Somali pirates. The JMSDF have been fighting them for quite a while now" came the reply from Umezu. "Then how are we supposed to fight back?" Umezu and Satake retorted simultaneously. "We just have to do what we can. We're not in the past anymore." Hearing footsteps in front of him, Oguri unsheathes his pistol but the AK-47 pirate is quicker on the trigger . Satake, enraged by his colleague's death, charges at the pirate and tackles him to the ground before the pirate can have a chance to fire. In all this, Umezu rushes as fast as he can towards the armory and grab the M249 SAW. Satake continues to punch at and engage the pirate at a fist fight but ultimately, the Pirate overpowers him and as Umezu clambers out with the SAW and the other AK-47 wielding pirate comes into view, the Pirate battle Umezu whips out his Tokarev and empties a few rounds into Satake . Before the pirate can aim his pistol at Umezu, the Captain begins firing his machine gun and mows down the pirate in front of him . Turning quickly to see the other pirate ready his AK-47, Umezu quickly mows him down too . Inspecting the area around him to make sure no enemies were present, Umezu grabs the Panzerfaust (as well as some pistol ammunition in case Kadomatsu needed it) and slings it over his shoulder before making his way to the quarterdeck. In another area of the ship, Kikuchi and Kadomatsu hide out in the galley hoping to make a break in the fighting. Hearing footsteps coming, Kadomatsu hands Kikuchi his Howa as well as M9 Bayonet. Instinctively, Kikuchi grabs the rifle and attaches the knife to the end of it. The head pirate then storms into the room aiming his AK-47 behind the pots and pans before firing at where he thinks the officers are hiding. After emptying the magazine, the captain slowly walks over to the pantry thinking he caught them. However, Kikuchi then appears from their real hiding spot and fires his Howa at the pirate's back, killing him instantly . The pirate with the grappling hook then furiously charges into the room, holding and swinging the weapon around like a madman. Just when he is about to strike Kikuchi from behind, Kikuchi turns around and intercepts the blow with the bayonet at the end of his Howa. The two then exchange in a very heated melee between knife and hook, with one almost blocking blows from the other - in other words, the bayonet intercepts the hook but gets caught between the prongs. Kadomatsu, in viewing all this, tries to fire his SIG Sauer at the enemy but misses all 10 rounds before emptying his magazine. Just then, Kikuchi then gets knocked in the stomach with one swing of the hook, sending him to the floor and knocking the rifle and bayonet out of his hands. Kadomatsu couldn't help but not look at what may be about to happen. Suddenly, Umezu arrives from the other side of the galley and throws a SIG magazine at Kadomatsu. He catches it, loads it into the pistol and before the pirate with the hook can strike, he is gunned down by a hail of bullets - primarily from Kadomatsu and his SIG Sauer but also from Umezu and his M249 SAW . Handing Kadomatsu the Panzerfaust, Umezu barks at the commanders "C'mon, there's one more guy left!" before rushing out of the door. Kadomatsu, before following the instruction given, rushes to Kikuchi and helps him onto his feet. "God that sure was one heck of a fight. Thanks for saving me..." Kikuchi grunts as he clutches his stomach in pain. "It's OK, Kikuchi. We'll get you medical attention as soon as we can. Right now, let's go" and the two stumbled out onto the open deck catching up to Umezu. "This way" Umezu points northward towards the hangar deck "I just saw a boat and it looks like its ready to leave". The trio rush towards the deck hoping to catch a glimpse of it but the first thing they see once they look towards the ocean was the boat captain aiming his RPG at them. Kadomatsu jumps out of the way when the rocket fires but Umezu is too slow and is consumed in the ensuing blast, that also knocks Kikuchi onto the floor and giving him a concussion . Getting back on his feet, Kadomatsu aims his Panzerfaust at the boat while the pirate on board tries to get the vehicle started. As soon as it does however, Kadomatsu fires the Panzerfaust and the little tugboat is no more . With all the pirates dead, Kadomatsu silently looks at the damage done to the boat and his crew before resolving to go to the radio room and contact the Academy for pick-up (not before he hoists the unconscious Kikuchi onto his shoulders, of course). Experts Opinion In a landslide vote to the Crew, the experts agreed that although the Pirates were very ruthless and determined to get the job done, the crew - taking into account they have faced enemies even tougher than pirates although never confronting pirates themselves - had access to more reliable and harder hitting weaponry. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. Battle Notes For this battle, it will be the 6 members of the crew on the ship (Kadomatsu, Kikuchi, Oguri, Umezu, Satake and Mori) and the ship, having gone through the timestorm finds itself a few hundred meters away from the coast of Somalia (the ship and the 6 members mentioned above stayed on the ship while the rest of the crew are thrown off and found on Japanese soil/waters). The pirates will be boarding the ship from the front end near the heli-pad and perhaps someone can be willing to tell me (if they know how long it takes to get from one part of the ship to another) where the little fights should take places - the crew quarters? the kitchen? the control deck? the engine bay? Voting won't happen immediately after this is posted up because I still have X-Factors to fill out. Once that's done, then I'll give you the signal. OK, voting is now opened. It will be done through commenting (with edges or a detailed paragraph counting as 1 vote and the rest as complete and utter rubbish), and the battle will be up (possibly) on 15/2/13 21/2/13. Also, before you tell me that this may be unfair, I may want to point out that from beginning to end of Zipang, the crew has only faced WWII-era enemies and, according to episode 1, has just set sail from Japan as part of a squad exercise detail - thus you can't assume that the JS Mirai Crew are familiar with practically fighting pirates (which you may want to take into account when considering x-factors). Category:Blog posts